


Your target

by Swagyano



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Yohane is there to be baffled by how gay riko is - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: Drabble. Riko is a fragile gay too weak for Mari's unintentional display of charm.





	Your target

**Author's Note:**

> A warm up drabble I never had proofread but I'm posting anyways because this ship deserves more love until I write something more proper for them. It was kinda sitting there in my docs for a while. Also this idiot forgot Riko's jacket from the first single cover doesn't have buttons so for my own foolish stupidity's sake pls pretend it does. If u do u get a cookie....

An overly dramatic gasp was what made Riko’s head jerk up and snap her back into existence. 

 

“Rikocchi, that's just a big  _ no-do _ !”

 

“Eh-?”

 

Before she could even grasp the situation, the ever so energetic blonde already appeared in front of the nervous redhead and placed her hands on top of Riko’s shoulders in a tight grasp. This is the most focused and serious expression on Mari she can recall seeing, and while her eyes scanned the outfit Riki was wearing the second year could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. This was too sudden for her poor brain and fragile heart to process, as if nerves before the performance weren't gnawing on her enough. 

 

For a moment she could swear she saw a light bulb pop up above the older girl's head, and as usual without a warning began unbuttoning her vest. 

 

Riko could only stare wide eyed and with breath held as if at this moment with Mari so close even twitching could be the end of her. It felt time was frozen as she stood there breathless, unable to move her gaze from Mari’s focused expression and the way her tongue was peeking out from the corner of her mouth as if this was the most important thing in the world. The redhead swallowed in hopes it will stop her heart from beating out of her chest. And after what felt like an eternity Mari pulled away with a spin, satisfied grin on her face. 

 

“Ta-daaaa!  _ See _ ? Doesn't that look better~?”

 

When she realized she was supposed to respond, the pair of amber eyes lowered to take a look at her attire. She had to admit, it did look better that way. The little chain fit better and the tie stood out more when hanging over the the purple sweatshirt. Maybe this is how it was supposed to be and she just didn't catch on,either way Mari had a good eye as expected. Riko affirmed so with a nod. 

 

“I-I guess so. Thank you.”

 

In the corner of her eyes she could see Yoshiko eyeing the two in utter confusion. Self awareness made her flush harder. Mari on the other hand gave her a big thumbs up.

 

“ _ Of course _ ! Rikocchi is surely to capture everyone on stage now without a doubt!”

 

Riko was sure her heart stopped. Luckily for her just in time they heard the crowd’s final cheers for Azaela, which meant if was their turn next. 

 

“Okay girls!” Mari turned to face both of the members in her unit and winked. Yoshiko wasn't phased at all while Riko rapidly became concerned  Mari must know how weak she is to her stupid charm and is doing this on purpose. But probably not, Mari is always like this and Riko is just a weak lesbian. “Let's go out there and give them a show of their lives! We're the final treat.”

 

Before they set out, Riko grabbed the water bottle out of Yoshiko’s hands and gulped down whatever was left in it. The whole stupid ordeal left her throat dry, and luckily thanks to the blood boiling in her ears she couldn't hear the younger girl’s complaints.

  
Deep breath, and the trio set out onto the stage. Riko couldn't shake off the tight feeling in her chest not because of stage fright but because she worried she might not survive Mari’s ‘ _ Lock on _ ’ part without messing up during  _ Strawberry Trapper _ . 


End file.
